


Those I Have Seen

by kenzieann27



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Color Blindness, M/M, Mentioned Bill Denbrough, Mentioned Stanley Uris, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzieann27/pseuds/kenzieann27
Summary: A lazy afternoon from a bad day turns into something more after Richie starts voicing his fears about his black-and-white life.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 15





	Those I Have Seen

Richie didn't know how long they had been laying there, though he supposed it didn't matter too much. He couldn't have wished to be anywhere else in the world when he was with him.

Dark hair, dark eyes, strange skin dusted with even more darkness- yes, yes, Eddie Kaspbrak, it was. Nothing about that boy was dark, no, of course not. Despite everything, that boy screamed warm, bright, comfortable. Despite everything, Richie only saw this boy, his boy (well, his sixteen-year-old boy), as nothing short of perfection. An old movie on a cold summer night, a long book on a rainy day, a favorite album on any day, really. Whatever Eddie was, he made everything better.

And Richie, with his delicate heart and even more fragile eyes (thank you so very much, achromatopsia), didn't care to see anything else in his world. His very plain, very black-and-white, very unremarkable world.

Eddie Kaspbrak could almost say the same, though he always preferred to stick with the thought that Richie was "not very easy on the eyes" to dissuade his heart from falling for the person that was _definitely_ not right for him, of course not. It couldn't be Richie, with his crooked teeth and messy hair and boney fingers that held his hand too tight sometimes. Even on this day, as they lay mere inches from each other, Eddie had to shout at himself, his heart, his brain, to just accept it as it was. No kissing, no rushing, just whatever it was.

"Are you feeling okay?" Richie asked, a slightly confused, slightly amused expression growing on his face. "I think I should be worried if you are being this quiet."

"Oh, _you're_ saying that to _me_?"

Richie shrugged, biting his lip and he focused on that freckle- his favorite freckle- right below Eddie's left eye, the one that was just too small to be anything important, but it was, of course, to him. "Just a bad day, I guess."

Eddie hummed in response, reaching out to grab Richie's hand with a soft smile. "It's okay."

"Yeah, yeah," Richie replied, though he shook his head slightly. "I just… it's hard sometimes. LAst weekend I had to pick up Stan from a party since he couldn't drive because he was obnoxiously drunk and I- I just hate driving. It's like the entire world just becomes flat and I'm going to run into something, especially when I have that stupid asshole talking to me and complaining about how dumb Bill is being and-"

"Hey," Eddie said, letting go of Richie's hand to reach up and hold his face gently. "You're rambling."

"It's hard when you're not saying anything," he pouted, causing Eddie to laugh. "You're making me do all the work over here, babe."

"Actions speak louder than words," Eddie reasoned. "As hard it is for me to just lay here and not do anything, I think that it's helpful for the both of us to just relax every once in a while, y'know?"

"Sometimes I just hate that I can't see what everyone else sees," Richie sighed, glancing down at that _stupid_ sweater Eddie was wearing before removing his uncomfortable glasses and set them down blindly on the floor behind him. That dumb thing, Eddie's sweater, was nothing more than a soft sweater that might have been too big for Eddie, but he didn't seem to care. It was his favorite sweater, one he trudged through every hot summer month just to be able to wear. That sweater was everything to Eddie, it seemed.

Richie couldn't hate it more.

Eddie nodded as he watched Richie close his eyes for a moment, as he had known sometimes it grew to be too frustrating (no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, it was never just that easy for him). He opened his eyes when he felt Eddie softly moving his thumb over his cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know," Eddie whispered, smiling back sadly as he stared into those things one could call eyes on anyone else- to Richie, they seemed to just be useless things that only gave him so much. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on behind those stupid eyes of yours."

"It's truly a mystery, Doctor Kaspbrak," Richie shrugged. "'Tis nothing but a curse."

"I think I'm the cursed one here, you know. Since I have to constantly put up with you."

"Oh, don't act like you don't absolutely love me." Richie smiled, wiggling his eyebrows for dramatic effect. "Probably not as much as that dumb sweater. You just love it for its grayness, don't you?"

"I- what?" Eddie asked, somewhat incredulously. "What even is that question?"

"Well, _I_ don't know," Richie replied, trying not to laugh at Eddie's obvious confusion. "What color _is_ it, then?"

"Pink," Eddie replied softly. He supposed he should have seen the question coming at some point, though maybe not in reference to his sweater (his hair, his eyes, his house, anything else; not something as insignificant as a _sweater_ ). "Not that it matters, Richie, but it's pink. Like, uh… dusty pink? Not, like, hot pink or anything."

"Pink," Richie repeated, nodding his head in understanding. "Pink is always a strange color to me. I sort of get red and blue, fire and water, hot and cold, blah, blah, blah, but- but pink doesn't really make sense. It's not a feeling, it's just _there_. Yellow makes people happy, all of the grass and the trees are green, the whole sky apparently goes all orange at sunset. Flowers are pink, I guess- well, some-"

Rolling his eyes, Eddie closed the gap between them, which he almost felt bad about, but it _was_ proving to be the best way at getting Richie to be quiet. Plus, it wasn't like Richie ever complained about getting kisses from Eddie. They were always soft yet frantic, a little bit dry but passionate, short but always, always sweet. Eddie would say the same, but he didn't want to give Richie an even bigger ego. Though, by the way he always left their kisses with a dopey smile, Richie could almost read those thoughts just by the way Eddie looked at him.

"You were rambling again." Eddie laughed softly as he pulled back. "And pink means love, dipshit."

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr, I guess @kenzie-ann27


End file.
